Heliocentric
by Scileney
Summary: (AU) Sasuke wondered for a moment before exhaling, if we lived in a heliocentric univers, you would without a doubt be my sun. But those where the kind of things that he would never be able to tell her. Sasuke/sakura
1. Chapter 1

So this is a modern story about our favorite team 7 and friends. The story does not take place in USA though I will be using dollars, I'm not from america myself so if a price seems off, do tell. Well I hope you will enjoy the read but let me warn you, there will be many problems through their lives since I want to bring out what happens to them in the manga/anime and the consequences of that. I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

A young pinkette with bright green eyes walked down a well-lit hallway, with a box of affections under her arm. She was looking for apartment 607, where she would live with two roommates who would, like her, attend Konohas special program for gifted children.

"How the hell did I get to apartment 687" The Pinkette sighed, and as if send by heaven a tall blond boy with cerulean eyes walked by. "Sorry to bother you, but could you show me where apartment 607 is?" Sakura asked pleadingly, the blond boy grinned and nodded.

"Of course, the name's Naruto" Naruto extended his hand.

"My name is Sakura Haruno" The pinkette said as she took his hand.

"So you're our new roommate? I kind of expected a guy" Naruto scratched the back of his head, while leading Sakura back down the hallway from which she came.

"What do you mean new roommate?"

"Well the papers said that an S. Haruno would move in with us, I guess that's you" Naruto said as he walked to the elevator. "Now since we live in the student apartment area, you have to push 6.2, then the other elevator door will open, and the 10 apartments belonging to the students will appear" And just like he explained another hallway appeared on the other side. "Our other roommate Is Sasuke, He is like a brother to me, have been ever since we were kids" Sakura nodded. She had hoped that she would be living with two new girls, though she had heard about the school wanting to break down the gender barrier.  
the two of them walked to apartment 607, only to be greeted by a seemingly angry man. The man, Sasuke, did some sort of weird salute with a furrowed brow towards Naruto.

"What did I do?!" Naruto yelled, which to Sasuke responded by pointing at the pantry. "Are you mad because I bought us food?" Sasuke did several hand gestures including a fist to his temple. "I didn't only buy ramen cause I knew you'd nag, I also bought some tomato soup" Sasuke did a few more gestures, again ending it all with a fist to his temple. Which is when it dawned on Sakura, he was speaking sign language.

"Why did he just call you an asshole?" Sakura asked Naruto, Naruto sighed.

"I don't know, I thought I would be nice and buy us some food but nooo nothing I do is ever good enough for Mr. prissy pants" Naruto exhaled. "Don't worry about him, he's just being a bastard" Naruto suddenly turned his gaze to Sakura. "You know sign language?" Sakura shrugged.

"Just two words really, asshole and octopus" Sakura gave a light laughter. "So which room is mine?" Sakura asked. Sasuke gestured to a small hallway with four doors

"there's one big room, one not as big and two smaller ones, we were thinking of having contest to see who gets the big one" Naruto said with toothy grin.

"What kind of contest?" Sakura was so into the idea of winning the bedroom, but looking at the two young men, she had to win with her smarts.

"We were thinking of having a fight, but then he started talking about school regulations" Naruto said with a sigh.

"We could have a Jenga tournament" Sakura suggested.

"Works for me" Naruto looked at Sasuke who formed a fist and nodded it. "He said yes" Sakura smiled at Sasuke and nodded.

"They have the game down at the pup" Sakura said as she put her box down.

"We're sixteen, how do we get into a pup?" Sakura sighed along with Sasuke

 _They don't check ID before eight in the evening._ Sasuke gestured with his hands. Naruto smiled with a huge grin and nodded, and then they left. At the pup Sakura spotted a booth in a corner and while Naruto went to get the game, she and Sasuke sat down.

"I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Sakura Haruno, your new roommate" Sakura extended her arm to shake his hand, but saw that he was texting something on his phone. Sasuke showed Sakura his screen where it wrote _I'm Sasuke Uchiha._ He then took her hand and shook it. Naruto returned with Jenga, three beer bottles and three shots of something dark brown almost black. Normally Sakura would have said no to the drinks, since it came pretty much from a stranger. But since she was going to have to get to know these to handsome young men, she was going to step out of her comfort zone. As they set up the game, they decided, or Naruto decided, that the youngest would begin. The youngest happened to Naruto. To Sakura, I didn't seem like Naruto had a specific tactic, even if the game was about finesse and speed. Naruto pried a piece out, and began a small victory dance.

 _You have to put the piece on top of the tower_ Sasuke gestured to his friend.

"What do mean? If I did that, then how would we keep score?" Naruto crossed his arms in disbelief

"There is no score, the one who knocks over the tower loses" Sakura explained. "The two remaining will then play another game, so the winner of that game will have first choice of the rooms" Sakura explained, Sasuke nodded in agreement as he pulled out a piece with ease. Sakura eyed the tower, and pulled out a bottom piece. Naruto pushed a piece but realized it was good and stuck, but as moved on to another piece, Sakura stopped him. "We're not playing kiddy mode here, when you touch a piece you commit to it" Again Sasuke simply nodded. Naruto groaned.

"Why do I feel like the two are ganging up on me" Naruto moved his hand back to former, and with a swift move, he yanked out the piece. To Sakuras surprise, the tower still stood.

"So how did you two meet?" Sakura asked. She could see a grin spread across Naruto's face.

"We went to the same school, and later we lived in the same home" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Your parents married?" Sakura asked and looked at the two boys. Naruto grinned again.

"Our parents are dead, we're orphans" Naruto and Sasuke eyed each other, Sasuke nodded to Naruto as if giving him permission to continue. "My parents died the day I was born" Sasuke sighed and removed a piece from the tower. "I'm told that my dad was some important official, so they were going to assassinate him, but when they shot at him, my mom took the bullet for him but then they just shot him anyway" Naruto smiled at Sakura "But it's okay, I'm fine and I grew up with a nice man called Iruka, and when I turned eight, Sasuke moved in with us"

"I'm so sorry Naruto, it seems like the two of you went through a lot" Sakura slowly removed a stubborn piece.

"It's alright, out of the two of us, I think I drew the lucky straw" Sasuke flashed him a glare, and then he just sighed and nodded. Naruto removed a lose piece from the tower. "At least I can't remember what happened" Naruto looked at Sasuke, whom was carefully wedging out a piece from the tower. "I guess this conversation calls for another round of beer" Naruto got up from his chair and headed for the bar.

"Sasuke" Sakura said while looking straight at him. "this must be a difficult subject for the both of you" Sakura sighed. "So if you don't want to tell me, it's okay" Sasuke shook his head, and began texting on his phone.

 _You are going to find out anyway, both Naruto and I have regular visits from our guardians. Naruto may not remember what happened to his parents, but it still left him very angry which is why he sees a shrink every other week. And as for me, they believe it will help me if I talk about what happened with my parents, so I see a shrink twice a week._ Sasuke put down his phone when Sakura nodded. Naruto returned with three new beer bottles, and three new shots. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"You were not born a mute, where you?" Sasuke shook his head.

"at first the doctors believed he a suffered a trauma to his vocal chords, but after a year had passed and he still wasn't speaking they ran out of a medical way to explain it other than the event itself was to blame" Sakura nodded and pulled a piece out of the tower.

"Wait, don't tell me you are the boy who survived the Clan massacre, they wouldn't release the name of the clan or the survivor due to his age and status in the clan" Sasuke nodded, while Naruto attempted to pry lose a piece. Naruto tried one of his swift moves, but were unsuccessful, and thus the Jenga tower collapsed. "I was in the hospital they day they brought you in, well my mother was" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stacked the tower anew. "I remember, there were police everywhere and then there was this boy being questioned by all kinds of people, it was really uncomfortable"

"why was your mother in the hospital?" Naruto asked after taking a sip of his beer.

"She has terminal cancer, they keep telling her that she only has about three months to live, but she keeps proving them wrong, she has done so for eight years now" Sakura shook her head. "By now she and my father are joking about her outliving both him and me" Sakura sighed. "But let's not dwell on that, let's get to know each other" Sasuke and Naruto nodded, and the two remaining competitors kept playing Jenga.  
As the game proceeded, Naruto would once in while get another round of beer. Sakura, the lightweight that she was, was getting quite tipsy. She could feel the giggling before she made the sounds, and Naruto who was equally tipsy, would tell that she sounded cute and looked beautiful. Sasuke would shake his head at their antics, and concentrate on winning the game for the largest room. It didn't take him long to win. Naruto kept yapping at Sakura for carefulness, and to prove him wrong, she tried to flick a piece out of the tower. Not surprisingly, the tower collapsed.

"I guess that means the biggest room is yours" Sakura said and smiled. "I'll buy us one last round, then I guess it's time to head back" Sasuke shrugged and wrote on his phone.

 _They will begin to check ID in an hour, we can down one last beer during that time._ Sasuke signed to Naruto, who repeated it to laughed and nodded. Sakura and Naruto talked about which classes they would take, even if the first year was a pile of mandatory bullshit, as Naruto gently put it. On their way out of the bar, Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm. He looked too drunk to walk on his own, so Sakura gladly assisted him while his motor skills where lost in grabbed the other arm, and nodded approvingly to Sakura. She blushed, and then she smiled. "I was thinking we could go furniture shopping tomorrow, I mean we need beds and a sofa I have most kitchenware and I'm thinking we should invest in a small duel oven" Sasuke nodded and grabbed his phone out of his dark jeans

 _We also need a fridge, and some shelves for our bathroom._ Sakura nodded at Sasuke's text

"I guess we will figure out a budget tomorrow, I mean the things we buy together and the things we buy separate" Sasuke smirked as they reached the door to their apartment complex.

"You.. such a bastard Saskeee" Naruto slurred. "But the nicest bastard who was ever a bastard" He giggled while Sasuke and Sakura dragged him through the door and to the elevator. "I'm glad we got a sweet roomie like Saaaakuraaa" Sakura slightly blushed at his comments. "Can we please eat some ramen when we get back, ramen sounds nice doesn't it?" Naruto smiled his sweetest smile at Sakura, which made her agree to his request. Damn puppy eyes. Back at the apartment, Naruto began making three cups of ramen, while Sasuke began to blow up an air mattress. Sakura just stood there, not knowing what to do till she heard the 'click' noise of the electric kettle. Sakura took two of the three ramen cups with plastic forks on the side, and gave one them to Sasuke. Sasuke was already laying on mattress, waiting for Sakura and Naruto to join him on the floor. Sakura laid down in the middle, with Sasuke to her right, and Naruto to her left. Sakura scooched to side and dug out her phone.

"Can I please have a picture with my wonderful new roommates?" Sakura asked and held out her phone. Sasuke sighed while Naruto grinned and hugged Sakura, they both leaned towards Sasuke to include him in the picture. "Beautiful evidence of our first day together" Naruto Nodded as he ate the last of his ramen. The gang fell asleep on the mattress, and even if this special program was going to be challenging in every way, at least they could lean on each other.

Thank you for reading  
Till next time


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, feeling a slight ache in his neck. When he raised his head, he could feel the blood beginning to flow out into his numb arm. Slightly disoriented, Sasuke looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. Pink. He saw strands of pink. Pink hair covering the frame of this small girl. As far as Sasuke could recall he did not hook up with anyone last night. Then he saw his idiot friend Naruto on the other side of the girl. Right, he moved into his new apartment with Naruto, and they got a roommate, S. Haruno. Sasuke got out of bed, and looked into the kitchen cabinets, only to find large amounts of ramen. Little piece of blond shit. Sasuke sighed and put on his blue converse, he walked out the door without waking up either of his two roommates.

Sasuke walked out of the building, looking for possible breakfast opportunities. He began to look through the drafts he wrote down on his phone, but did not find the name of his new roommate. He could see he had introduced himself, and after that, they had made plans for today. He could feel frustration build up. Who the fuck was S. Haruno? Sasuke sighed and entered a store to buy some breakfast for the three of them. He took a basket and filled it with bread, fruit and vegetables. He bought some plastic cups, a carton of milk, some ginger and a lemon along with honey, and then he headed for the register. He walked past a shelf of gossip magazines, newspapers and all sorts of fashion tabloids, and there he saw it again. Pink. A picture of S. Haruno with her hip long pink her. It was a cover picture of her. So, his new roommate was a famous model. Great. Sasuke exhaled and began to ponder on his new predicament, being around someone like S. Haruno would definitely mean a loud environment filled with loud people, something that Sasuke took great pleasure in avoiding. But knowing his blond brother, they would soon be 'besties', or something along those lines. The things he endured for that idiot. Sasuke paid for his groceries, and walked back to his shared apartment where he would observe this S. Haruno, as she would no doubt be a big part of his future.  
Sasuke got into the elevator and pushed the 6.2. It was nice elevator, no crappy mood music. Just silence, except for the cables that moved and the occasional 'ding' whenever it stopped. When he reached the sixth floor, Sasuke was greeted by a hysterical blond girl. This girl was yelling her head off, telling two boys, around his own age, to lift a couch. The blond girl noticed Sasuke, and smiled at him.

"Hello handsome my name is Ino Yamanaka, could you possibly give us hand?" She asked sweetly. Sasuke nodded at her request, anything to keep it quiet in the hallway. He stood at the end of the couch and across from him another boy positioned himself. Sasuke nodded and began to lift.  
It was a monstrosity of couch, deceivingly heavy and difficult to handle. But he helped them put it into their apartment. They lived a door further down the hall, bigger living room fewer bedrooms. Sasuke slowly put down the couch in pace with the other two men.

"Thanks man" Sasuke nodded, and waved as he was leaving. He got to his own door, when he heard the blond girl squeal.

"YOU COULD HAVE INVITED HIM FOR COFFEE!" He heard her yell. Sasuke sighed and opened the door. The first he saw was a humming smiling S. Haruno, who was wiping of the kitchen counter. Then he saw Naruto. Still sleeping. Drooling and farting on the floor. Sasuke unpacked one of the plastic cups and filled it with cold water, then he placed the groceries next to her, who immediately began making the breakfast. Sasuke poured the cold water on Naruto's face, and then he watched the chaos unfold. It started with a loud scream, then Naruto went for punch at Sasuke. Sakura gasped and wanted to intervene, Sasuke stopped her, and simply blocked all of his punches. Naruto got a kick in at Sasuke's side, but Sasuke was fast, and caught his leg. Sasuke threw Naruto to ground, and Naruto signaled that he gave up by punching the floor.

"What are you two doing?!" S. Haruno yelled, while holding the kettle. Sasuke just shrugged as he got off of Naruto. Naruto raised himself from the floor.

"Don't worry Sakura, it was just a little fight" Naruto grinned. "If you thought that was wild then you should see us fight for real believe it!" Sasuke smirked at his friend's outbursts. So, her name was Sakura.

 _Idiot, go to apartment 609 and ask for knife._ Sasuke gestured to Naruto.

"Fine you bastard, Kakashi and Iruka are coming by later to say hi" Sasuke nodded, as he began to help Sakura with the rest of the groceries. Sasuke unpacked the plastic cups, and put them up in the cabinet above the sink along with the grounded coffee and tea that he bought.

"You and Naruto must have been friends for a long time" Sakura said, while she braided her hair. "It's nice to see how well you get along" Sakura giggled when Sasuke just stared at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so random" Sasuke dug out his phone.

 _I saw your picture in a magazine today._ Sakura gasped.

"That means the autumn collection has arrived" Sakura smiled. "But I guess you're more interested in why my picture is in a magazine" Sakura sighed. "I have been modeling since I was five, my family don't have much money so I wanted to pay for everything myself which is also a reason to get into this special program" Sakura ended her braid. "If I'm not there, they don't have to worry about me, and I earn enough money not to ask for help, and that's really all there is to it" Sasuke nodded in agreement, what she said was true. After he and Naruto were forced to leave Iruka, Iruka was able to focus on other children who needed it more. At the age of twelve, Sasuke and Naruto where sent to two different foster homes. Naruto was sent to a wealthy and politicly engaged writer called Jiraiya, and Sasuke was sent to an equally politicly engaged man called Orochimaru. They remain to this day as their guardians, till they turn eighteen.  
Naruto barged in through the door soon after with a knife in hand.

"I got your knife bastard!" Sasuke grabbed it out of Naruto's hand, and began to cut the ginger and lemon. Sakura, who was standing next to him, boiled some water for tea. "Are we just going to eat lumps of bread with veggies?" Naruto whined. Sasuke just nodded. Sakura gave a light giggle, seeing how the two boys interacted with each other. While entangled in breakfast, Sasuke heard a knock on the door and went to look through the peeping hole in the door. Sasuke noted that it was a pale male, with long black hair. Shit. Sasuke paced back to his two roommates and gestured _Orochimaru_ to Naruto. Naruto nodded. "Sakura, you need to get up and go with Sasuke" Naruto whispered unusually quiet. Sakura looked confused at Naruto. "Sasuke will explain when you get out of here" Sakura sighed and walked towards Sasuke, who grabbed her arm. Across from their apartment door, there was a glass door, leading to a balcony. Sasuke closed the door after them, and Naruto locked it. The balconies to each apartment was only separated by a tall steel fence, so getting across should be little trouble. Sasuke climbed the fence, and motioned to Sakura to do the same. As Sasuke jumped down on the other side, Sakura began to climb up.

"This might be a terrible time to say it, but I'm not exactly comfortable with heights" Sakura whispered as she clung to fence. Sasuke could hear the front door being opened inside the apartment. He motioned for Sakura to hurry up. Sakura moved one leg across the fence, and then other while whimpering and trying not to look down. Sasuke grabbed her waist as she climbed down, and when she landed on the balcony next to them, she sighed in relief. "Let's not do that again anytime soon okay" Sasuke smirked and knocked on the glass door. The blond girl from earlier opened the door and saw Sasuke and Sakura.

"FOREHEAD! Oh my, what are you doing with this hunk" The blond girl rapped and arm around Sasuke while she mouthed something to Sakura that he couldn't quite make out. "And what where you doing on my balcony?" She kept going. Were all blonds this talkative? Sasuke wiggled out of the girls firm grip. "Sakura, who is this good-looking guy?" Sasuke was getting annoyed, he walked to Sakura, putting an arm around her while giving her pleading look" Sakura nodded.

"Right… Ino, this is Sasuke my boyfriend" Sakura eyed Sasuke whom just tightened his grip around her. "We just moved in together" Sakura lied, but she was good at it. That could come in handy. Sakura cleared her throat. "He challenged me to climb the fence jump down on the other side and back again" Sakura gave a light giggle "But you know me and heights" The blonde laughed along.

"Oh! I know!" The girl took Sakura's hand and dragged her inside. "I remember one photo shoot on the side of a skyscraper" She opened her fridge and opened a small bottle of juice. "You screamed the whole way down, took such pretty pictures, and then screamed the whole way up again" Sasuke cleared his throat and eyed Sakura. They had to go. Sakura sighed, and turned to the blonde girl.

"Ino, how about we go out for coffee sometime this week, I feel a bit faint after that fence so I need cake" Sakura gave the Ino girl a hug and then Sasuke and Sakura left the apartment. "sorry about lying about you being my boyfriend" Sakura said as they stepped into the elevator. Sasuke typed on phone. _Doesn't matter, it worked_. Sakura nodded. "It was rather nice to see her face when I said you and I were together" Sakura smiled. "She always says I'm ugly and have a large forehead, so to rub you in her face was pretty nice" Sakura gave a light giggle. Sasuke smiled back. Why would anyone be in a relationship that made them feel bad? Maybe this blonde girl had something else to offer. Sasuke shook his head, this Sakura Haruno was a weird one. Sasuke began to type on his phone.

 _Sorry to drag you out like this, but the man who knocked on the door is not someone you would want to meet_ Sasuke showed Sakura the text, and she nodded in response

"I guess we might as well go furniture shopping" Sakura smiled, Sasuke nodded and followed her down the hall. They walked side by side to the nearest bus stop, luckily, they didn't have to wait too long before the bus arrived. The fact that school hadn't started yet, showed all around town. Drunken teenagers walked without shoes, looking as if the content of their stomachs would come up any second. On the bus, the nightly party goers where asleep, even if it was already past ten. Sasuke spotted two available seats next to a window, he alarmed Sakura and pointed towards the seats. She nodded and sat down. "May I ask you, who it was at the door" Sakura asked politely. Sasuke began typing.

 _It is my guardian, he is generally an unpleasant man._ Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"So not someone you want to speak to, got it" Sakura sighed. "On another note, can we agree on not getting a leather sofa, I like wearing shorts and skirts and it get so sticky" Sakura said as if she didn't care about the unpleasant man. Sasuke observed how Sakura made herself small, and practically invisible. Her pink hair was quiet the disadvantage.

They bought furniture relatively problem free, a few nosy old ladies commented on the cute looking couple by the register, which annoyed Sasuke more than it should. Sakura began arguing that buying all their furniture at the same place might be wiser and less time consuming, while Sasuke simply wanted the cheapest possibilities. He gave in when the third cashier flirted with him. They received a note, that the furniture would be delivered at four, and when Sakura batted her eyes at the man with the moving van, they got their delivery free of charge. They made it home twenty minutes before the delivery, and decided to wait around. Sasuke texted Naruto to come down and help them, and few minutes after, he came out the door along with two older men. Sasuke recognized the grey hair on one of them, and the scar across the face on the other. Kakashi and Iruka. Sasuke sighed, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
